megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tam Lin
Tam Lin (タムリン or タム・リン, Tamu Rin) is a demon who appears in the series. History A famous fairy who was said to haunt Caterhaugh Wood in England. He supposedly lured young women away to ruin them. He was once a human who had been trapped by the Fairy Queen. A young woman named Janet is said to have fallen in love with him at one point, and finally managed to free him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Majin Tensei: Genma Clan *Persona 4: Sun Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Sun Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Sun Arcana *Giten Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Tam Lin is encountered early on in the final dungeon, where his respective palette swap (with a complimentary skillset), Cu Chulainn, is also frequently encountered. ''Persona 3 Portable'' While Tam Lin does not appear in Persona 3 or Persona 3 FES, he appears as a new persona of the Lovers Arcana in Persona 3 Portable. He starts out at level 13, and can be gained through Shuffle Time draws. ''Persona 4'' Tam Lin is a Persona of the Sun Arcana in Persona 4 and remains the only palette-swapped Persona remaining in the game. His fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a cross-spread fusion using, Gdon, Phoenix, Narasimha, and Yatagarasu in the Velvet Room. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Tam Lin appears during the tutorial prologue to Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. He aids Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV during the tutorial combat sequences. A bit later into the game, he can be fused and used in normal combat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Tam Lin first appears as a formidable foe during Joe's contract battle, easily being the biggest obstacle then. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Tam Lin represents the bond between Yu and Ayane Matsunaga. He was summoned during the battle against Kunino-sagiri in Heaven to rescue Nanako, albeit Yu was under the possession of Kunino-sagiri. He unleashed a powerful Ziodyne attack that delt serious damage to Jiraiya and Yosuke. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Sun Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Genma Race Category:English Mythology Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Fairy Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons